


Assassins and Consorts

by ShiTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA AU, slash pairings. Ch 1: Optimus and Sentinel Prime are gifted with consorts... but which ones will they choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins and Consorts

'As you know, the tradition of Consorts and Elites goes farther back than recorded history. For generations, this facility has created sparklings with the sole purpose of becoming consorts for our Elite Guards. It is very rare than an Elite Guard will choose a consort that did not graduate from this facility,' Ultra Magnus explained as they walked down the long silver corridor.

Optimus and Sentinel kept the pace behind their leader; listening as he explained why Elites were expected to have consorts.

'I'll definitely get a better consort than you, Optimus. After all, I deserve the best,' Sentinel bragged in a whisper. Optimus rolled his optics and bit back a sigh.

'This isn't a popularity contest, Sentinel. We're suppose to choose consorts that are right for us... not just because they're the best,' the red and blue truck argued back.

'Here we are. Now remember, special protocol must be observed while you are in this facility. You will not be allowed to roam alone. Each of you will be assigned a handler who will show you around. I do NOT, under any circumstances, want to hear that either of you decided to lose them for some private time with a consort. Is that clear?' their leader stated roughly.

'Yes, Ultra Magnus Sir!' the pair saluted.

'Very well. Just remember there is no trading. Once the consort leaves this facility, they will be bound to you completely. There are no second chances, so choose wisely,' Ultra Magnus advised as the doors opened.

The two new Primes bit back gasps of astonishment when the doors opened to reveal a lush lounging area. An ancient looking mech stepped up to Ultra Magnus and shook his servo with a smile.

'Ah, these must be your newest young Primes. Very good, very good,' the old mech nodded, sizing them up.

Sentinel straightened and announced his designation firmly.

'Sentinel Prime, reporting!'

'Optimus... Optimus Prime, Sir,' the fire truck saluted.

The older mech smiled, nodding again. There was a twinkle... of something, in his optics.

'I can see this will be a challenge. But, I like a challenge,' the older mech grinned.

'This is Vector Prime. He has been the facility's chief coordinator for quite some time. Now, Vector Prime will be assigning you each a handler and you will be given a tour,' Ultra Magnus informed the pair.

'Yes. Your handlers are FirstAid and Blades. They are two of our finest Protectobots. They will give you personal tours of the facility. Feel free to ask them any questions that come to mind. In fact, make sure you do. Our Protectobots know each and every consort, and their job is to help match you up with the one that is best for you. Afterwards, we will ensure that you meet one on one with the consorts that interest you to allow you to get to know them a bit. Now, I believe I will allow you young bots to get started,' Vector Prime nodded at his handlers.

Blades smirked and gestured for Sentinel to follow him down one of the side hallways.

* * *

'Shall we?' FirstAid smiled charmingly at the fire truck who turned to follow him down another hallway.

'Um... I'm not really sure what I'm looking for,' Optimus admitted.

'At least you're honest about that. Don't worry, that's why I'm here. We Protectobots aren't just the emergency and medical team here, we also go out of our way to get to know the consorts that are being trained here. Now, these windows are one way mirrors,' FirstAid gestured to the mirrors lining the hallway they were in.

'Whoa,' Optimus stepped up to one mirror and looked out at an indoor pool with quite a few young, attractive mechs lounging around.

'Consorts are trained in both combat and pleasure,' FirstAid informed him.

'P... pleasure?' the fire truck coughed, his blue face flushing.

'Of course. Now, lets discuss what type of consort would be best for you,' the red and white ambulance smiled gently, leading the Prime down the hallway.

* * *

'I want the best. My consort must be worthy of me. I need a consort that is beautiful, agile and a good listener. And he has to be better than Optimus' consort,' Sentinel mused aloud.

Blades struggled not to roll his optics. Geez, some of these young Primes really came here thinking that it was easy to find a consort.

'Oh, and he has to agree with everything I say. I don't want a consort that won't obey my every command,' Sentinel continued.

~Oh goody. Another idiotic Prime that thinks consorts are here to lick his boots. They aren't slaves... eerrrrrrg!~

'Well, we certainly have many attractive consorts here at our facility. Oh, and here are some of our rare femme models,' Blades announced.

Sentinel smirked as he looked through the one way mirror and checked out the pair of femmes lounging on recharge tables. They were in the middle of a repaint and were giggling with each other.

'Ah, I apologize. They are both already chosen by other Primes,' Blades corrected, checking his database.

'WHAT? I thought the only consorts here were the ones who were unattached,' Sentinel growled with annoyance.

'There are certain procedures that must be completed before the consort is bound to their Prime. It looks like Arcee has already been chosen by Springer Prime. And Chromia is bonded to Ironhide Prime... er, she's just here on a visit,' Blades stated, stepping away from the window.

'Slag,' the blue mech frowned, taking one last lingering look at the pretty pink femme that had first caught his optics.

* * *

Optimus nodded, listening to FirstAid talk about the consorts in the room they were watching. They were all strikingly beautiful... but none of them really caught his attention. He didn't want a trained consort. The young Prime had always dreamed of falling in love before bonding. Not much a chance of that after his father creator had insisted that he sign up for Elite Guard training.

'Why don't we take a bit of a break?' FirstAid suggested as they neared the end of the hallway.

'Sounds good,' the fire truck agreed.

The doors at the end of the hallway opened into another lounge area.

'About time, Optimus. Were you undressing those poor consorts with your optics or what?' Sentinel teased with a smirk.

Optimus just shook his head with a sigh, sitting down across from the blue mech.

'Hardly. I take it you've already got a consort picked out then,' Optimus nodded to FirstAid when he handed him a cube of energon.

'Nah. Haven't found one that meets my standards yet, Optimus old buddy,' Sentinel grinned, drinking his own cube.

Blades and FirstAid exchanged a look.

'What's through that mirror?' Optimus asked, nodding to a huge mirror that spread across the other end of the room.

'Oh, that isn't a one way mirror. It's just a window used to observe the training rooms one floor down. That is where the consorts are trained for combat,' Blades announced.

'Hmmm...' Optimus stood and walked over to the glass.

'It's getting pretty late. Most of the consorts are probably heading to the dining rooms for their evening energon,' FirstAid added.

'Looks like there are still a few mechs training,' Optimus observed, looking down at the green and yellow mechs sparring below.

The other three came up beside him to watch.

'Oh no. Not those two again,' FirstAid groaned.

'5 credits says one or both of them end up in the med bay tonight,' Blades smirked.

'So they don't like each other?' Optimus asked.

'Well, it's not that they don't like each other. They just like to...' FirstAid trailed off, shrugging.

'Compete. They're both the same age and model type. In fact, they were raised together since they were sparked,' Blades answered.

'Ha! I think the green one has the upper hand,' Sentinel grinned, watching as he pinned the yellow one beneath him.

'Wasp. The yellow one is Bumblebee. Neither of them has graduated yet. A couple more vorns and they'll be on the consort list... if they can stop trying to kill each other long enough to take their senior pleasure training seriously,' FirstAid said with a shake of his head.

'Senior pleasure training? So, there's different levels?' Optimus raised an optic at that.

'Of course. In fact, I believe they both still have their double seals,' Blades smirked.

Optimus shook his head before he could dwell on that. He remembered the first time he'd lost both his seals... Glancing to the side, he was startled to find Sentinel meeting his optics before they both looked away.

It had been back at the academy. One of the seniors had snuck some high grade into their shared rooms (usually two seniors bunked with two juniors in a room). Well, things had progressed and they'd both ended up losing their seals. Not the best way to go, and certainly awkward. Rodimus and Ironhide didn't seem at all bothered by it the morning after.

* * *

The pair were still tussling when Optimus looked down again. By this time, Wasp had gotten Bumblebee on his back and the yellow mech was still struggling to get up. Suddenly, yellow hands turned into stingers and several shots were fired over Wasp's shoulders.

Optimus barely had time to register that there were a few large climbing walls in the room, before one of them was hit by the shot.

'Oh no! We have to get down there!' FirstAid gasped.

The four couldn't move. All they could do was stare in shock as the wall started to fall towards the still wrestling consorts.

'Sentinel!' Optimus shouted, pulling out his axe and throwing it at the window. The glass shattered as the blue mech's shield appeared to protect the handlers from the worst of the blast. The fire truck barely registered the sharp pieces of glass hitting him as he leapt through the window. Sentinel was close behind, shield at the ready.

'Admit defeat, Bumbebee!' Wasp crowed, holding his roommate down.

'NEVER!' the yellow mech screeched, struggling underneath him.

'You're such a sparkling, Bee. This is why I'm going to have a better Prime than you. Cause I'm cuter, more powerful, and lot better than you,' the green consort bragged.

'Stop being such a slag-head,' Bumblebee oofed as he struggled onto his back.

Wasp just grinned, keeping his friend pinned.

'Still can't beat me, Bumblebot.'

'Slag you!' Bumblebee fired a few shots with his stingers, hoping to startle Wasp into letting him go.

'Not going to work. Geeze, you really are a bad shot,' Wasp grinned.

CRACK!

'What was that?' the pair froze, glancing around the room.

SMASH!

Looking up, Bumblebee yelped as glass started showering down on them.

'What the slag?' Wasp shrieked, standing up quickly.

'Look out!' Bumblebee shouted, staring in horror at the climbing wall that was falling toward them.

'HOLD ON!' a deep voice called. Bumblebee barely had a chance to register the new mech before he was grabbed and thrown out of the way.

'WASP!' the yellow bot rolled to his feet and turned around, optics wide with shock.

A strange blue mech was dragging his friend out from under the half collapsed wall.

'I can't hold it much longer!' a voice called out.

'Stay here,' Sentinel pushed the green mech toward the yellow one and raced back to help the other Prime.

Optimus planted his feet firmly, trying to get a better grip on the wall that was slowly threatening to fall and crush him. Sentinel threw his shield up, pushing it against the underside of the wall and hefting some of the weight.

'It's too heavy,' Optimus grunted, glancing at his teammate.

'I can just see the headlines now. Young Primes crushed to death in Consort Facility,' Sentinel groaned.

'What do we do? They're going to be killed!' Bumblebee turned to his friend.

'We use the stingers that got us into this mess,' Wasp decided, racing toward the pair of struggling bots.

'But what if we make it worse?' Bumblebee followed, looking worried.

'Just start slicing off small pieces from the sides and the top. Be careful not to hit them,' Wasp ordered, starting to fire.

'Ah... Ok,' Bumblebee raised his stingers (trying not to think about how this was all his fault).

* * *

'Ultra Magnus! Vector Prime, Sir!' FirstAid and Blades ran up to the mechs entering the med bay area.

'What happened?' Vector Prime looked grim.

'Uh well... Bumblebee and Wasp were sparring when... well...' FirstAid winced, trying to avoid getting the pair into deeper trouble.

'They ended up slicing one of the climbing walls with their stingers. The two Primes broke down the window and leapt to their rescue, but ended up nearly getting crushed by the wall themselves. All four of them are being patched up,' Blades nodded toward the second set of doors leading off to one of the med bay rooms.

'The injuries?' Ultra Magnus asked, watching Vector stride toward the doors.

'Thankfully, nothing serious. Some glass in their tubing...' FirstAid stated.

'Not to mention the pieces of wall that hit them when the Consorts tried to help,' Blades hide a smile behind his servo.

'At least they tried to help,' FirstAid glared at his brother.

'Did they...' Ultra Magnus turned to follow his old friend into the side medical room.

* * *

'You two were expressly warned against using your stingers without proper supervision! In fact, those stingers will be removed until this situation has been properly dealt with,' Vector announced, staring hard at the young consorts huddled together on the berth in front of him.

The older Prime looked around the room, noting the young Primes were getting bandaged up by the medic. They did look pretty banged up and could do with a few days rest and a new paintjob. And to think they were damaged because of HIS consorts-in-training. Unacceptable.

'I really don't want to do this, boys. But you've left me with no choice. You will both be separated into different areas from now,' Vector decided.

The two young mechs gasped in shock and horror.

'No, please don't!' Bumblebee reached out for his friend's servo and grasped it tight.

'You can't, Sir. Please,' Wasp added desperately, wrapping his other arm around the yellow bot.

Every mech in the facility knew that Wasp didn't beg for anything, so this situation was obviously scaring them both.

'Uh, Mr. Vector Prime. I'm sure a small accident like this doesn't warrant splitting such close friends apart,' Optimus tried to intervene.

'Thank you, young Prime. But this situation is bigger than you can possibly understand. These two have the potential to become first grade consorts, but their petty rivalry keeps them from advancing. If this behaviour continues, they will soon find themselves removed from the facility,' Vector Prime announced.

Bumblebee whimpered, clinging closer to Wasp whose optics were wide with horror.

'Well, they did come back to help us. It's not like they ran away,' Sentinel voiced, rubbing his helm.

It was pretty impressive. The young Primes were not expecting the two consorts to come running back (after being saved) to help them. Ok, so a few of the rock pieces did end up hitting them, no big deal. They could have been crushed, after all.

Ultra Magnus (who had entered the room earlier) looked between the young consorts and his young Primes with interest. Perhaps...

'Vector Prime. I would like to speak with you outside before this continues. Ah... the medics as well,' Ultra Magnus added with an afterthought.

Vector raised an optic at his old friend. Leaving consorts alone in the same room with primes was expressly frowned upon... But perhaps there was a better way to handle this situation than splitting the two young consorts apart.

'Very well. But, I want you both to think about what your recklessness has cost you,' Vector told the consorts before leaving the room.

* * *

'They're going to kick us out,' Bumblebee moaned, burying his face in his friend's chassis.

'Oh come on. They won't kick us out. Vector's a big softie,' Wasp tried to assure the yellow mech.

'What if he splits us up?' the golden bot asked, looking up at his friend.

'Well... it's not like we weren't going to be split up when we graduated anyway,' the green mech looked away.

'Wasp... I don't want to be split up,' Bumblebee whispered, throwing his arms all the way around the other bot's waist.

'I know. But we're likely going to be chosen by Primes who barely know each other. That's the way it is. We're consorts,' Wasp explained, looking downcast.

'I'll miss you too much. I don't want to be bonded to a mech that won't let us see each other,' Bumblebee whimpered.

'Well... I'll miss kicking your aft at everything. After all, where am I going to find another mech that loses so well at video games,' Wasp sighed dramatically.

'Hey? I don't lose ALL the time,' the yellow mech huffed, letting go of his friend to cross his arms over his chest.

'Just most of the time. Ouch,' Wasp grinned as he failed to duck the light punch aimed at his arm.

* * *

'They're pretty upset,' Optimus noted, watching the pair across the room.

'What do you expect? They're consorts. Some day they're going to be bonded to different Primes and likely won't see each other again,' Sentinel shrugged, examining the scratches in his paint.

'That's not right. They're practically brothers and yet they going to be separated. Forever,' Optimus shook his head.

It was just like him and Sentinel. Sure the blue Prime got on his nerves, and he liked to brag every chance he got. But they were still friends. If someone split them up and told them they'd never see each other again...

'There must be something we can do,' Optimus mused aloud.

'Like what? It's not like we can keep them together by claiming them as consorts,' Sentinel scoffed, rubbing some of the dirt off his shoulder.

Once the words he had said registered, the blue mech raised his head to look at his friend. They both glanced over at the two consorts that were now laying next to each other on a berth, talking quietly. Their delicate hands brushing gently over their bodies... probably a consort thing. Nothing sexual about it at all... no matter how hot it looked.

* * *

'We should apologize to those two Primes,' Bumblebee decided, sitting up.

'Yeah. I guess. They did risk their necks for us,' Wasp agreed.

'And they are pretty cute,' Bee smiled mischievously.

'Get your mind out of the gutter. We aren't even on the list yet. And they're here to pick consorts that are fully trained... but I agree. They are pretty hot,' Wasp grinned back, before getting to his feet.

The two Primes were watching as the consorts leapt off their berth and walked toward them.

'Um... We're really sorry for what happened. And... it was really brave of you to leap through a window to rescue us,' Bumblebee smiled nervously, clasping his servos behind his back.

(this was the first time either of them had met and talked to Primes younger and hotter than old Vector, after all)

'And we wanted to thank you for coming to our rescue, after Bumblebee here brought that wall down on top of us,' Wasp added, elbowing his friend in the side.

'Hey? It wasn't all my fault,' Bumblebee frowned.

'Ok, I admit it. It's my fault that I'm better than you at everything,' Wasp stated, dodging a light punch.

'Uh, that's ok. I'm just glad you're both unharmed,' Optimus smiled at the consorts.

The little gold one flushed lightly before reaching out to trace a large scratch on the Prime's shoulder.

'I'm really sorry you got hurt for us,' Bumblebee sighed.

'Hey, can I see your shield? It's pretty strong,' Wasp sauntered up to Sentinel with a charming grin.

'Well, uh... sure,' the blue mech activated the shield and watched the consort examine it.

'I like strong mechs,' Wasp finally said, stepping closer as the shield was retracted.

Bumblebee rolled his optics and giggled when Optimus did the same. The fire truck stood up to give his friend some space, gesturing the yellow mech over to another berth before sitting down with a grimace.

'Does it really hurt?' Bumblebee asked, looking concerned.

'It's not bad. I've had worse,' Optimus assured him.

'You must think we're pretty silly. Not at all like the consorts you chose to bond with,' the golden bot sighed, propping himself up on the berth next to the fire truck.

'Uh, actually... we haven't decided yet,' Optimus admitted.

Bumblebee half turned to stare at the fire truck in shock.

'No way. But there are so many consorts that would love a handsome and brave mech like you. I know I... um, I mean. This is going to sound so silly...' Bumblebee trailed off, looking embarrassed.

'No, go ahead. What?' Optimus prodded.

'Well, I always wished that I'd find a mech that loved me. But... I'm a consort. One day, after I finish my training, a mech's going to choose me. And I might not love him, but I'll still belong to him,' the golden bot shook his head with a deep sigh.

'That's not right,' the fire truck announced.

'What?' Bumblebee looked over at the Prime.

'Consorts shouldn't have to bond with a mech just because that mech chose them. They should have a say in which mech they bond with as well. After all, no one wants to spend their life with the wrong person,' Optimus looked away from the blue eyes staring at him in shock.

Bumblebee reached out, touching the Prime's servo and smiling when the bot looked at him again.

'Thank you. I'm glad I'm not the only mech that dreams of finding love. I hope you find a consort that completes you,' the golden mech answered.

'Thank you,' Optimus smiled back, feeling the warmth of the smaller mech's servo on his.

* * *

'This is highly unusual,' Vector Prime announced, watching the medical room through the security camera.

'Your two consorts wish to stay together and my young Primes are quite taken with them already. I wouldn't be surprised if they chose to wait until they finished their consort training,' Ultra Magnus told his friend, smiling fondly at the screen.

'Very well. If they do choose them, I will not split them up. But if they do not, I will not have a choice,' Vector answered, gesturing toward the door.

'Now, lets go interrupt before they start thinking of breaking some seals,' Vector added, holding the door for Ultra Magnus.

The blue and white mech stared at the other Prime in shock.

'You're serious! They still have their seals?' Ultra Magnus gaped.

'Yep. So, if they are chosen... what would you think to allowing your young Primes a few days off every now and then to visit?' Vector asked with a smirk.

'For all their sakes, I hope they do choose those young consorts,' Ultra Magnus shook his head with a chuckle.

* * *

Wasp jumped away from where he'd been bracing himself on the blue Prime's legs when the doors opened. Bumblebee leapt off the berth and stepped away from the other Prime as Vector walked into the room and fixed them both with a firm stare.

'I want you both to report to these rooms,' Vector handing the young consorts two separate pieces of paper.

Exchanging a sad look, the consorts waved a half-sparked goodbye at the two young Primes before leaving the room together.

'Now, I believe we still have some unfinished business. Follow me,' Vector Prime led the two mechs out of the room and down another long hallway.

Finally, they reached a well-sized room with several berths and laptop computers.

'Now. It's time to decide on your consorts. These computers contain images, videos, and information on all our available consorts. Take your time. Ultra Magnus has agreed to let you stay the night. But, you will not be allowed to leave these rooms. There is an energon dispenser in the corner and a shower area through the door over there. Any questions?' Vector Prime asked, watching the pair settle into their room.

'Uh, no sir. Thank you,' Optimus stated, picking up one of the laptops.

'No, thank you. Both of you. Oh, and before I forget,' Vector pulled out two usb drives and handed them to the young Primes.

'What are these?' Sentinel asked.

'Lets just say that they're a privilege not given to many young Primes. As you know, some of our consorts have not yet graduated, so their information would not be on the regular discs. However, if you decide to choose one of them... well there are special conditions. But, we'll discuss that after you've chosen your consorts,' Vector clapped his hands and left the room.

Optimus fiddled with the usb and finally plugged it into the computer.

Sentinel had already chosen a berth and pulled up a video clip of Wasp sparring.

'I wonder if they have pleasure training clips on these things,' the blue mech wondered aloud.

'Sentinel!' Optimus flushed, but turned back to his own computer and found himself typing in Bumblebee's name. A familiar cute yellow face popped up on the screen.

'Bumblebee...'

...tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> Seals : Actually this idea came from some other fics I've read. One seal over their port and one seal over their cord (you know... their innie and their outie) (can't remember which fics, so I really hope I haven't insulted another author or two by using the idea)
> 
> Brothers : Yes, I decided to keep the 5 Protectobots siblings. (where Wasp and Bumblebee are practically brothers cause they were raised together)


End file.
